Dolores
by HanaHimeFC
Summary: La vida de Dolores Umbridge desde sus comienzos en Hogwarts hasta el final de su vida, siguiendo el sinuoso camino de una obsesión. Su obsesión. Corina... Slash/ligero gore/Original Character


**Los personajes utilizados en este fic (a excepción de Corina, que es un OC) son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.**  
><strong>La trama es mía.<strong>

**Tiene un ligero gore y está en segunda persona, están advertidos.-**

**Dolores**  
><strong>by Hana Hime<strong>

* * *

><p>La odias, con toda tu alma. La ves caminar con ese andar seguro, con esa sonrisa angelical y no puedes desear otra cosa que su muerte. Y una dolorosa.<br>Nunca experimentaste un sentimiento así, hacia nadie, jamás. Pero ella... ella despertó eso en ti.

Hubiera sido como cualquier otra compañera sino fuera tan perfecta. Y es que Corina Selwyn era eso, perfecta. Alta, de largo cabello lacio y azabache, ojos color miel, curvilínea, inteligente, carismática, simpática, talentosa. Todo lo que tu nunca fuiste. Y lo que era peor. Tenía a Cornelius. Pudiendo tener a cualquier chico del colegio ella tenía que elegir al único que alguna vez se había dignado a ser amable contigo. La gorda, bajita, mediocre y sangre sucia Dolores.

Si lo piensas, sabes que si no fuera por eso, sería como cualquier otra chica popular del colegio que te desagrada, pero no... por el simple hecho de tener a Cornelius, no puedes sacarle la vista de encima.  
>Y así, recolectando pequeños datos del enemigo, terminaste obsesionándote con ella. Enfermándote por ella. La miras comer, la miras caminar, la miras en clase, cuando escribe, incluso la has visto bañándose. Te masturbaste por primera vez viéndola bañarse. Eres morbosa... y enferma. Casi que la conoces mejor que nadie. Sabes cómo le gusta su comida, sabes sus horarios de clase, sabes cuál es su color favorito, sabes incluso cuando le viene la regla. Es una maldita Gryffindor con una varita de veintitrés centímetros, de cedro con centro de pelo de unicornio, flexible e ideal para encantamientos... le gusta la música muggle... y a pesar de ser una sangre pura no los discrimina... todo el mundo la adora...<p>

Casi sin darte cuenta, Cornelius pasó a un segundo plano. Lo quieres para ti, pero no más que ganarle a ella, no más que superarla, que verla destrozada, quieres tenerla entre tus brazos y acariciarla... y luego romperla. Quieres verla retorcerse desnuda delante de ti... quieres agarrarla a patadas... quieres usar ese hechizo que te enseñó tu abuela y te hizo jurar jamás usar... Sectumsempra... quieres llenarte la boca con esa hermosa palabra y verla cortada y sangrante delante de ti. La quieres. La odias.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ellos terminaron. Y odias a Cornelius por ello.  
>Con Cornelius cerca, podías mirarla a tu antojo sin que nadie sospechara. Los incautos susurraban que estabas perdidamente enamorada de él... sienten lástima por ti, pero no te importa. Cornelius será tuyo no por amor, sino por ella, porque ella tocó a Cornelius. Porque el desgraciado se la cogió. Por eso lo tendrás, en el algún momento, finalmente, lo tendrás... porque ya que no puedes tenerla a ella, tendrás a quien la tuvo por primera vez. Puedes soportar que piensen que estás enamorada de él... lo que jamás soportarás es que sepan tu obsesión por ella. Jamás.<p>

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Es el último día de clases de tu último año en Hogwarts... todos están ansiosos por sus futuros, todos lamentan lo rápido que pasaron los años, todos se despiden de sus amistades con lágrimas en los ojos. Todos menos tú. No tienes un amigo de quién despedirte. No te preocupa tu futuro pues sabes que tienes tu lugar en el Ministerio asegurado por las conexiones de tu padre, tampoco te preocupan los años que pasaron... sólo un pensamiento ocupa tu mente... y es que ella se alejará indefinidamente de tu vida. Se alejará y quizás nunca puedas saborearla... saborear su dolor... saborear la visión de su cuerpo retorciéndose por el sufrimiento... te excitas tanto al pensar en esa imagen que te duele la entrepierna. Si no fuera porque tienes una visión privilegiada de ella llorando (al despedirse de sus amigos) casi que correrías al baño a masturbarte, ese hábito del que no te has podido desprender desde esa primera vez que la viste.

No sabes cómo, no sabes cuándo... pero te juras que la saborearás. Que la amarás. Que la matarás. Porque ella es tuya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Te colocas bien las bragas, la pollera, te peinas con los dedos tus cortos rizos y sonriendo como has tenido que aprender a hacerlo, te despides de él.  
>Casi diez años han pasado desde que terminaste de cursar en Hogwarts. Diez años en los que no la has visto... ni olvidado. Diez años cogiéndote a Cornelius a escondidas en su oficina, en el baño, chupándosela bajo el escritorio, siendo su maldita puta... sólo para sentirla a ella.<br>Al principio podías sentirla en él. Podías sentir el olor de ella, su aura aún rodeándolo, su magia presente aún en su piel. Pero ahora, casi todo él está invadido por ti... y su mujer. A quien también odias, pero sólo porque ha contribuido a borrar la huella de ella. Si no fuera por ello, no te importaría.

Quisieras poder matarlo. Podrías hacerlo si quisieras. Pero ese cerdo de Fudge aún te es útil. Sin él, sin su encubrimiento, no podrías vivir tranquila, pues has tenido que aprender a canalizar tu pasión por ella a través de otros... seres.

La primera vez había sido casi que sin intención. Viste a la rata dentro de tu pulcrísima casa y tu mano se movió más rápido que tu cerebro. Sólo quedó una asquerosa y gran mancha de sangre que enseguida limpiaste.  
>La segunda vez fue un conejo que sorprendiste royendo una de tus orquídeas. Aquellas plantas que olían casi igual a ella. Alguien más sólo hubiera sacado al animal... tu susurraste Sectumsempra y te quedaste a ver cómo el blanco animal se iba tiñendo de rosado por la sangre que hermosamente manaba de los cortes. Desde ese momento el rosado se volvió tu color favorito.<p>

Le siguieron un gato, un perro, un cisne, un cerdo... y pronto te pareció insuficiente. Los animales chillaban de dolor, pero tú querías gritos y gemidos de agonía. Querías de esos seres lo que hubieras querido tener de ella.  
>Y ahí fue donde Cornelius te empezó a agradar. Con la caída del Innombrable habían quedado muchos magos y brujas para enjuiciar... e interrogar... y torturar... y ejecutar.<br>Cuando él te preguntó si querías formar parte de los ejecutores, luego de explicarte con lujo de detalles en qué consistiría cada parte del proceso, casi que le das un abrazo... algo que nunca, jamás, le concediste a nadie.

Y desde entonces no has parado. Te gusta torturarlos, vejarlos, te gusta desahogarte con ellos...

De nuevo en Hogwarts, como profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, viendo la mano del chiquillo Potter sangrar, te preguntas si alguna vez, te saciarás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Más años pasan... y odias a la humanidad en general... y a Cornelius en específico. Te ha ordenado que pares. Que ya no puede encubrirte. Que nuevas leyes a favor de los reos se han instaurado.

Cada día que pasa sin expresar tu pasión es un tormento. Ves jóvenes sucios... rebeldes, presuntuosos, subversivos, brillantes... y quisieras poner tus manos en sus cuellos... ese ardor que habías logrado mantener a raya resurge como fénix de tu interior. Jamás te olvidaste de ella, sólo habías tratado de contener tu deseo por Corina.

Sabes que en cualquier momento explotarás.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nunca has creído en Dios. Jamás. Pero ahora... sólo puedes atribuirle tu buena suerte a alguna fuerza divina... el Innombrable volvió, Cornelius se fue, puedes expresar tu pasión con los sangre sucia... y más importante que todo eso junto es que...

La tienes, finalmente la tienes.

Cuando creíste que explotarías, apareció. Estaba casada, tenía hijos, perros y una casa en los suburbios. Una vida normal y ordinariamente aburrida. Y aún así es ella... brillante, alegre, luminosa, simpática y hermosa... odiosamente perfecta.

Sientes que has vuelto al colegio porque las cosas no han cambiado. Ella sigue siendo ella y tú sigues siendo la baja, gorda y fea Dolores. Pero esta vez lograrás cumplir tu juramento.

La saborearás... y sabes cómo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Su error había sido simplemente casarse con un sangre sucia. Si se hubiera casado con un brujo sangre pura como ella, el ministerio, y en especial la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles (dirigida por ti) no hubiera arrestado a su marido bajo los cargos de haberle robado su varita a algún mago verdadero. Ni lo hubiera torturado, ni lo hubiera sentenciado a ir a Azkaban. Pero ella sí se había casado con él, sí había llorado desconsoladamente por él, sí le había rogado con lágrimas en los ojos que por favor lo dejara ir...

-¡Haré cualquier cosa... pero por favor, suéltelo!

Y esas fueron las palabras mágicas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ves al hermoso, huesudo y frío Demetor delante de ti, acercándose para llevarse tu alma en el último beso que te darán en la vida, pero no te importa. No cuando tu mente sólo recrea una y otra vez todo el proceso... cómo tocaste tu piel, cómo la tajeaste de a poco casi con paciencia de cirujano, cómo la vejaste hasta el cansancio, cómo le recordaste día tras día que sus hijas, al ser sangre sucia podían correr su misma suerte o la de su marido, cómo la escuchaste llorar y maldecirte e implorarte...  
>Te corriste una y otra y otra vez viéndola llorar y gritar... tanto que creíste morir de placer...<p>

La amaste. Con toda tu pasión. La amaste. La saboreaste. Fue tuya como nunca lo fue de nadie. La odiaste.

Te vas de este mundo... quizás el infierno te espere por todos los pecados que cometiste en nombre de tu pasión... pero no te importa.

Eres, desde el momento en que su vida se extinguió en tus brazos, la persona más satisfecha del mundo.

-Corina...-susurras cerrando los ojos. El arrepentimiento jamás llegó a ti, ¿verdad, Dolores…?

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos! Este fic es totalmente distinto de lo que acostumbro escribir no? Se me ocurrió luego de que vi que otra vez pasaban HP y la orden del fénix y puteaba a Dolores Umbridge... la odio, la detesto con toda mi alma... y aún así... sentí que debía haber una gran historia detrás de ella...<strong>

**Usé el apellido Selwyn porque imagine que si mi historia hubiera estado dentro del canon, qué morboso hubiera sido que Dolores dijera ser una Selwyn (por lo del relicario).  
><strong>

**Reviews, chocolates, puteadas, amenazas... todo vale ;)**

**Hana**


End file.
